WHAT THE!
by flame caster lover
Summary: Natsume overheard Mikan and Hotaru about something and began to eavesdrop. Then, he misunderstood what he heard, what the!


WHAT THE

**WHAT THE!**

Me: I hope you like this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GA…..

Summary: Natsume overheard Mikan and Hotaru about something and began to eavesdrop. Then, he misunderstood what he heard, what the!

Natsume is reading his manga in a branch at the top of a tall sakura tree. While he was reading, he heard footsteps going to the tree he was in. He looked down and saw Mikan and Hotaru sitting down and talking about something. Then he heard Mikan saying…..

" Ne Hotaru, what if I'll do that to Natsume? But I'm afraid and maybe everyone will be shocked if they find out what I did to Natsume, if I will do it." Mikan said.

Natsme was shocked upon hearing that.

"_What are they talking about? Maybe it is…No, no that never will, but…… Arrrrggghhh…Maybe I will find out if I eavesdrop." _Natsume thought.

"Well, it might not work if you wouldn't do, or do you want me to force you with him and watch you two doing it in front of me." Hotaru said with glint in her eyes.

" _WHAT?!"_ Natsume thought and went back listening to them.

"No way, what if it will not work and it's embarrassing. I might do it if I grow up and my hormones worked, so that I will know how to do it." Mikan said.

" Do it to him tomorrow, here at this exact location so no one wouldn't notice and see you two. And so you will not be embarrassed if it will not work. If you will not follow my orders, Mikan, I will blackmail you two, do you understand?" Hotaru said with money on her eyes.

"Hai, Hotaru-sama." Mikan said sweat dropped and slightly scared.

" _Oh no. What will I do? Well, I may find out tomorrow." _Natsume thought thinking of Mikan.

Natsume quietly step down of the tree and walk out after the two girls went into their dormitory.

The Next day………

Mikan went to the sakura tree after school and saw Natsume reading a manga.

"Ne Natsume, can you do me a favor?" Mikan said.

Natsume had suspicious thoughts about Mikan, so he ignored her. But a realization strikes, and he suddenly remembered what happened yesterday.

"Ne Natsume, Can I?" Mikan asked again.

" Mind your own business. Are you planning to harass me, right? I heard you and that Imai girl yesterday talking about something. Harassing me?" Natsume said.

"Huh? What are you talking about Natsume?" Mikan asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, little girl. Don't waste my time." Natsume said.

Then Hotaru showed up unexpectedly in a rabbit elevator which appeared from nowhere with her.

"Invention no. 124, the teleportation elevator .It goes in a location where you want to. Just type the place and in a millisecond, you'll be there. Its capacity is up to 5 persons only, used to escape in a locked room or collapsed building. It is shaped in a rabbit. You can also use this as your house and can supply food for you once a day. Buy now, for only 20,000 rabbits." Hotaru said calmly.

"Hotaru, what brings you here? I thought that……." Mikan said but was cut by Hotaru.

"It seems that Hyuuga misunderstood it, huh? I'm watching the whole scene as I install the video cameras I spread through the whole academy." Hotaru said smirking.

"What do you mean, Imai? I heard you yesterday, talking about serious stuffs." Natsume said confused.

"Well Hyuuga, for your information, it's about Mikan's alice. We want you to be her bait and use her alice on you like what she did when we were in the northern forest and when you first met, but she is afraid if it will not work with you. You have the fire alice so it will be embarrassing for her if she nullify it in front of many people." Hotaru explained while eating and munching a crab.

"Demo, what is the thing hormones and when she grows up?" Natsume asked pointing to Mikan.

"Me? I said the hormones if it will work, it means that I am growing up into a teen and will be intelligent so that I can think of a way to master my alice and I can use you as a bait." Mikan explained happily.

" As if you had brain. Wait, what is the part that you will force her to do it to me in front of you?" Natsume asked a little confused.

" Oh that? I am forcing her to nullify your alice or she will do it in front of me, seeing that she will burned and I take a pictures of her, she is afraid of that." Hotaru said disregarding the can of the crabs she is eating a while ago.

" Natsume misunderstood us, and he is eavesdropping." Mikan said grinning.

" I never thought that THE Natsume Hyuuga will think of a word **harass**. It will be a great opportunity for me then." Hotaru said maliciously.

Natsume finally realized and was left dumbfounded at the scene.

" WHAT THE!" Natsume said out loud. Now he was the one feeling embarrassed, but it's a good thing no one's there, except him.

Little did he know that….. On the girls' dormitory…..

" hahahahahahahahahah"….

TWO GIRLS ARE LAUGHING THEIR HEADS OUT.

**THE END!**

Me: Did you like it? Please review, thank you…


End file.
